Recovered Memories
by LMN
Summary: Yes, lame title. Continuation/sequel of 'Lost Memories' as per request.


  
  
Forward (and dedication) : Well, this ones for you, Kyra. You begged, and even gave me an idea for the plot of this story. Thanks. Personally, although I was not going to continue 'Lost Memories' I did think I kind of left it hanging. Not to mention I need to write and I have no ideas on what to type until my contest ends. So, thanks for the idea Kyra (who is a very good author, along with all you others at FFN! ^^) and all the others who asked for a sequel, so here we go! R&R an no flames!!   
  
Disclaimer: I'm currently off the Mariah Carey kick, and on a Britney Spears one. So, to the tune of 'Lucky'  
  
I don't own this, Toei, you do  
So please, please, please, please, please don't sue  
I swear, I don't own any of this stuff  
So please, will you ple-ease back off! ^^;;  
  
  
Recovered Memories  
  
by M  
  
  
  
1 year ago.....  
  
"It's him!!" Yolie thought, shocked.   
  
There, a few years older, but still there, was a person she was not even convinced had ever existed, other then in her imagination.  
  
"Izzy?" she found herself stammering.  
  
  
  
"Izzy?" she stammered as she turned and looked at him.  
  
Izzy blinked for a few seconds. Yolie? Was it her? That girl he had met those years ago? How could she remember him? Everyone had forgotten what he and the others had done, hadn't they?  
  
But she obviously remembered him. The shock on her face gave her away.  
  
He stood up and held out his hand, as he had done to her two years before, "It's nice to meet you, Yolie."  
  
After recovering from her surprise, Yolie too, held out her hand, "You too, Izzy."  
  
  
  
Present time.........  
  
  
"Izzy!!" Yolie cried, trying to catch up with the boy.  
  
It was already the three-year anniversary of when the two of them had first met. She remembered it so clearly now. How could she have forgotten? The great battle for earth that he and the others had fought. It was just so clear. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was one of the new digidestined children. Maybe.  
  
"Yolie?" the red head asked, turning around to greet her, "What is it?"  
  
She turned red, "Well, ummm......." her mind raced back to a few minutes ago.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Um, Sora?" Yolie asked, walking up to the older girl.  
  
"Yes, what is it Yolie?" she asked her friend.  
  
"I, um, sorta have a crush, on this guy." she said slowly, rubbing her hands together.  
  
Sora smiled, "That's good. Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"He's older, just by a year, then me. We've been friend for a while and he seems to see as just that, a friend. I don't know what to say to him."   
  
"Are you talking about Izzy?" Sora asked.  
  
Yolie looked up, surprised, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, he's the only guy who matches that description." she answered, "He's a great person, just tell him how you feel. It'll be fine. Go on. I think he just left."  
  
"Thanks, Sora." Yolie called as she ran out of the school, after Izzy.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. To the movies or something." she mumbled, looking at the ground.  
  
It was now Izzy's turn to get red in the face, "Ummmm..I.....well, sure." he answered.  
  
Yolie looked up, relief flooding her features, "Oh thank you. Thank you!" she cried, "I guess I'll see you at the theater at eight?"  
  
Izzy smiled, "Fine with me."  
  
  
  
  
"What should I wear? What should I wear?" Yolie chanted, throwing her wardrobe about the floor.  
  
Her sister came in, "What's the matter, Yolie? Did you loose something?"  
  
"No. I'm going out tonight. I need to look my best." she answered from the floor.  
  
Her sister smiled, "Here, let me help."  
  
A very _long_ hour later, Yolie was ready. She had on a light purple sundress and two-inch sandals. Her hair was done up in a tight ponytail and she was carrying a purple handbag.  
  
"Time to go." she said to herself, and rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
Izzy ran to his door, late for his....date with Yolie. He couldn't believe she had asked him out. He had to admit that he did care for her more then just as a friend, but he never thought she returned the feelings. He opened the door to be greeted by two men dressed in black. (_not_ the MIB)  
  
"Koushiro Izumi?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yeah." he answered quietly, afraid of the two men who loomed before him.  
  
"We need to talk." the other said.  
  
  
  
Apparently someone had broken into confidential government files. That someone appeared to be Izzy (a la one Ken Ichijouji). After a long discussion and lots of arguing, the officials agreed that they had made a mistake and left. But by now it was long into the night.  
  
  
  
Yolie checked her watch again. Eight thirty. Well, he had missed the movie.   
  
She stood there for a few more minutes.  
  
'Face it, Yolie. He's not coming.' she said to herself.  
  
She sighed and headed home. As soon as she walked in the door, she ran to her bed and burst out crying.  
  
  
the next day.....  
  
  
"Let's go!" Davis shouted, running into the computer room. T.K. followed, with Kari and Cody behind him. Yolie came in last, walking slowly, a look of sadness on her face.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Yolie?" Cody asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No." she lied to the other boy, "It's nothing."  
  
"Well, now that that's taken care of, Digiport open!" Davis shouted.   
  
The computed started to glow at the porthole appeared on the screen.  
  
"Let's go!" he shouted as he, T.K., and Kari disappeared into the machine. Cody gave Yolie a sideways glance then too, entered the digiworld. Yolie sighed and held out her red and white digivice. It started beeping just as Izzy ran into the room.  
  
"Yolie, I-" he began.  
  
"Oh, quit it! I don't want to listen to your excuses. I waited for over a half an hour for you! Whatever excuse you have is not good enough for me. I-I hate you Izzy Izumi!!" she shouted as she held out her digivice, and disappeared like the others into the computer, sealing the gate behind her.  
  
  
  
"I-I hate you Izzy Izumi!!" she shouted at him.  
  
Izzy felt his heart torn. Did she really mean that? He knew how much he must have hurt her, but she should at least have let him explain. He could have done nothing about it.  
  
He stared at the now closed digiport, "Yolie, come back to me. Please, let me explain."  
  
  
  
"Look out!!" Kari shouted as she narrowly dodged another attack.  
  
The group had been ambushed by a group of Unimon. T.K and Yolie were taking care of things from the air, Nefertimon had bee injured and dedigivolved earlier in the battle.  
  
"Horn Blaster!" one of the Unimon called out, sending an orb of energy at Yolie. She was unable to dodge and fell to the ground from high above. When the dust from the impact settled, Kari found Yolie and Hawkmon on the ground, unconscious, but unharmed.  
  
Kari shook her friend, "Yolie! Yolie! Wake up!"  
  
Yolie stirred, "Kari?  
  
Kari smiled, glad her friend was alright. Then her face turned serious, "We need to get out of here. Davis!!" she shouted.  
  
"What?" he called back from another area.  
  
"We should get out of here! We're no match for them now!"  
  
The boy lowered his head in defeat, "Right. Cody! T.A.! Let's get out of here!" he yelled, before turning for the T.V.  
  
T.K. shook his head, "You'd think he would try to get my name right."  
  
Kari smiled at the comment as she and Yolie ran for the port.  
  
She watched the others get through, 'At least their safe.' she thought.  
  
She too, headed into the gate, turning to see Yolie being hit from behind by a piece of rock. The girl slowly crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Yolie!!!" Kari shouted, in distress.  
  
The brown-haired girl reached out a hand to her friend, but it was too late.   
  
Kari could only watch Yolie, helpless, on the ground, as she felt herself being transported away from the Digiworld.  
  
  
  
The T.V. started beeping and glowing. Izzy looked up. They were coming back. He just had to clear things up with Yolie. Davis, Chibimon, Cody, Ummmmm...(name please? ^^;;), T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, and Poramon landed in a heap on the computer room floor. But where was Yolie?  
  
"Hey, guys. Where's Yolie? She's not with you." Izzy asked, after the group had pullen themselves up.  
  
Kari walked up to him, tears on her cheeks, as she explained as best she could what had happened to her friend.  
  
Izzy stared in shock. Yolie? His friend for nearly 3 years? She was lost, hurt in the Digiworld all by herself?  
  
"Davis." he requested, "Open the gate. I'm going to get her."  
  
"What? You can't go by yourself. Even if you had Tentomon, he couldn't digivolve with that control spire." Davis sputtered.  
  
"Open it, Davis."  
  
"But-"  
  
He was cut short when Izzy tackled him, pulling the blue digivice from his hand.   
  
"I'm going to get Yolie." he told them, "With or without your help."  
  
And with that, he held Davis' digvice, as well as his own, in front of the computer and vanished as he was transported to the digital world.  
  
  
  
Everyone stared blankly at the computer screen.  
  
"I say you guys go back there." Daavis said, "He can't do that alone."  
  
"Alright." the others agreed. They held out their digivices and got ready to-  
  
"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" a voice asked, "The school is closed, you know."  
  
"Mr. Fujiyama!" the group gasped, quickly shoving the digimon behind their backs.  
  
"Yes." their teacher said, "Now will you get out of the school, please?"  
  
"Sure." they all answered, before scurrying out of the room.  
  
Mr. Fujiyama smiled to himself, "It was a good thing that Ken kid told me to check the building before I left. Those kids could have been locked in."  
  
  
  
  
"Great! Now what do we do?" Davis asked, as soon as they were out of the school.  
  
"Get my brother." Kari said, "He can tell us how to help Izzy and Yolie."  
  
  
  
Izzy looked around the battlefield for Yolie. Where was she?  
  
He scanned back and forth. This must have been some battle. Rocks and debris were scattered everywhere. He hoped Yolie was alright. He didn't want her last thought of him to be those of ....No! He shouldn't think that way. Yolie was alive and he would find her.  
  
As if to confirm his thoughts, he heard a groan from a few feet away. He turned his head to see the limp form of Yolie laying under some rocks.  
  
"Yolie!" he shouted running up to her and pulling her from the rubble.  
  
She looked up to him, "Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah." he answered, "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't mean to miss our date. I was stopped by the authorities for a slight misunderstanding. I'm so so sorry. When I found out you were trapped here, I had to come and find you."  
  
She smiled, "I thought you forgot about me. Was on your computer of something."  
  
He stared at her, "Never."  
  
"Oh, how sweet." a voice said from above them.  
  
Izzy turned his head, "Digimon Emperor!!!"  
  
"Speaking." the boy laughed, "Go Drimojimon!!!"  
  
The purple, drill-nosed digimon appeared nearby.  
  
"The digiport?" Izzy shouted, "Oh and use this!"   
  
He tossed Yolie Davis' digivice.  
  
"How did you get this?" she asked.  
  
"Ummmm...."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
The two ran for the T.V., but Drimojimon opened a fissure in the ground. A huge crack appeared between the two kids and their way home.  
  
"Jump!!" Izzy shouted.  
  
"But-" Yolie stammered, looking at the deep crack below.  
  
"Now! Before it gets bigger!!" he shouted.  
  
She jumped, Izzy behind her. She barely made it.  
  
"Digiport open!" she shouted, holding out the digivice.  
  
The white light engulfed her, she turned to see Izzy, only to find he wasn't there. All she saw was a hand hanging on to the cliff, then it let go, and she saw no more.  
  
"Izzy!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Kari said o her brother as he and the new digidestined snuck into the computer room."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Wait!" T.K. shouted, "It's open, and someone's coming out!"  
  
Sure enough, seconds later Yolie popped out, Davis' digivice in hand. She was sobbing and repeating "I should have jumped sooner." over and over again.  
  
Tai walked up to her, "Yolie, where's Izzy?" he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
She looked up, and burst into a fit of sobbing, "He-He's dead!! He died saving me! He told me to jump! He-He gone!!!" she wailed crying uncontrollably.  
  
'Izzy,' she thought, 'I loved you. I love you.'  
  
  
The end  
  
  
A/N Morbid, strange, confusing at points. And I know someone's gonna kill me for the way it ended. I have a solid idea for a continuation. A happier one. But I don't know how it'll turn out so don't expect it anytime soon, if you want one. Hpe you ummm.. liked it. Yeah................  
  
  



End file.
